


Never Fear, Protection Llama's Here!

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Crochet, Drama Llama, Fiber Arts, Gen, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: One certified* llama to protect you from all fandom drama.
Series: Crocheted Creations [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Never Fear, Protection Llama's Here!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monocleofjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocleofjustice/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> *Certification not included


End file.
